Torches
by polyamorouslaven
Summary: Tyki is used to people doing everything they can to get on his good side, so much so that he hates going anywhere. What he isn't accustomed to is the annoying barista who deliberately spells his name wrong, or the feelings that he's hidden from everyone in his life suddenly overwhelming him.


A/N: Hey everyone! PapaLavi here to bring you a brand new collaboration! This will be written from Tyki's point of view, while it's partner, Customer Service, will be written from Allen's! The first chapter of that is already posted, so you should definitely go read it! I really hope you enjoy this first chapter of Torches!

* * *

When Tyki first discovered the small coffee shop on his route to work, he was surprised by how much he enjoyed the coffee. It was certainly a refreshing change from whatever disgusting stuff they served at the office and called "coffee". The nice woman who usually served him first thing in the morning was also a welcoming change from the people he associated with through his job.

Of course, things could never stay the same, and he soon found himself being served by a white haired young man who seemed way too grouchy to be in customer service. Though if Tyki was being honest, it was probably in part due to his horrible mood that morning, which resulted in his snapping his order at the boy.

He knew, of course, that it wasn't fair of him to do so. And given any other circumstances, he would have apologized immediately, but Sheryl had been on his ass from the moment he woke up and he was just _tired_.

Even so, when he received the cup with his name spelled wrong, Tyki chocked it up to just being a mistake. Though it did increase his irritation. However, as he left the shop and continued his walk to work, he stared at the name, the smallest bit of happiness flowing through him and easing his annoyance, and he decided that he was going to keep the cup. Of course, he would never admit that, and if anybody asked about it, he'd simply insist that it amused him.

The second time it happened, Tyki immediately knew that this was going to be a recurring thing whenever this white haired nuisance served him. One would think it would be such an annoyance, that he'd just simply switch coffee shops, or request another server. But he really did enjoy the coffee, and didn't want to be _that customer._ So that meant he would just have to continuously deal with having his name spelled wrong.

This pattern continued every time he came in and was served by the young man. Of course, he knew in some way that he deserved it for talking on his phone constantly. However, he felt that it was better to be regarded as a rude customer by this one boy than it was to deal with Sheryl's whining if he ignored him.

No matter how well things went the day before, Sheryl had _something_ to complain about the next morning, and Tyki was always the one who had to listen to him. This person didn't do what he asked. Someone else forgot to contact a photographer. The photographer from the last shoot didn't do a good enough job. It was honestly never ending, and Tyki was exhausted before he even answered the phone. But he supposed that's what he deserved for agreeing to even work with Sheryl in the first place.

He wasn't even sure how he'd let his brother talk him into being the face of his company. Of course, he couldn't really complain about the actual work. It didn't require too much effort; most of it being simple photoshoots whenever Sheryl requested. All his other responsibilities were just attending meetings, because unfortunately, he _was_ the face of the company. If nothing else, it covered all his living expenses.

Especially given that Sheryl tended to pay him a lot more than was ever necessary. If he was a little dumber, he wouldn't have thought anything of it. But he knew that his brother was trying to bribe him into sticking around. After all, he'd been offered many other modelling jobs since he started, and decided to turn them down. Mostly because he knew Sheryl would have a fit if he ever accepted.

* * *

Tyki let out a nervous sigh as he approached the door to his boyfriend's apartment. This certainly wasn't the first time he'd been here, and he'd never been nervous to see him before, but he needed to talk to him about something important. Something he'd never told anyone; not even his immediate family knew.

For as long as he could remember, he enjoyed more traditionally feminine things. Something that his family had never approved of. They'd always tear dolls from his hands and tell him that only little girls played with those. Back then he had never understood why that was a thing, and even now didn't understand why it was such a big deal.

Even after all those years, the shame it left was enough to prevent him from telling his boyfriend. But that was why he was here. He wanted to tell him, to let him know that he sometimes enjoyed wearing dresses, and desperately hoped that it wouldn't change how he viewed him.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he knocked on the door. It only took a moment for it to open, Deak smiling up at him as he stepped aside and gestured for him to come in.

Deak opened his mouth to speak, but Tyki interrupted him before he could. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

He nodded and moved into the living room to take a seat, Tyki following behind after removing his shoes. "That's great, because I wanted to talk to you about something too!"

He tenses for a moment as he sits, smiling nervously. "Oh okay. You go first."

Deak sits next to him and takes one of his hands, holding it in both of his as he turns to look at him. "I was thinking, since we've been together for a while now, that it might be a good idea for us to move in together."

Tyki froze completely, eyes wide in shock. He should have expected something like this to happen, after all, they _had_ been together for quite a while. But he was still completely shocked. As much as he wanted to live with Deak, he _couldn't_. There was no way.

"Tyki?" He asked, a small frown on his face now. "If you're not ready, that's okay."

He quickly shook his head, pulling his hand from Deak's grasp. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." He stood up and made his way towards the door, but was stopped by Deak grabbing his wrist.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, tone clearly showing that he was hurt.

Tyki sighed, not facing him. "I'm sorry, Deak. This isn't going to work out. We both want different things."

"Look, we don't have to move in together. I just thought we were ready for that. But if you're not, that's fine."

Shaking his head, he pulled his wrist free and shoved his shoes back on. "I'm really sorry. Goodbye, Deak."

Before the man could say another word, he pulled the door open and let it slam shut behind him as he quickly left the building, hoping to God that he wasn't followed. He'd barely made it to the end of the block before hot tears began rolling down his cheeks.

What the hell had he just done? He'd just ended a relationship over something so _stupid_. He wouldn't be surprised if Deak never wanted to speak to him again, not that he really planned on talking to the man at all for a while. There was no way he could face him after that. Not for a while, at least.

He quickly wiped at his face, and hurried to reach his own apartment. He just wanted to get home and hide from the world. If only for a little while.

When he finally reached the door, he wasted no time unlocking it and quickly closing it behind him, allowing himself to slide down it until he was sitting on the floor. Within seconds, sobs spilled free as he finally let everything that happened catch up with him.

He felt like the worst person in the world right now, even as he was showered in affection by his pack of pomeranians, all of whom were greatly concerned about their owner.

Tyki let out a broken laugh as a couple of them managed to reach his face and lick it while whining at him. "I'll be okay," he mumbled, gently petting a few of them.

He wasn't entirely sure if he fully believed himself in that moment, but he knew he would be okay eventually.

* * *

When Tyki entered the cafe that morning, he immediately noticed a lack of white hair behind the counter. It was definitely strange, given that the boy worked every single day he came in. Something that would be concerning if he gave it more than a passing thought.

As he approached the counter, he was greeted by the nice woman who had served him previously, before the white haired nuisance took over. At least his service would be pleasant today.

"What can I get you?" 'Miranda', according to her nametag, asked, a nervous smile on her face as though she hated talking to people.

"Just a plain black coffee," he muttered, pulling his phone away from his ear long enough to give his order. She gave a small nod and moved to begin filling his order.

It wasn't long before Miranda returned, handing him the cup with another nervous smile.

He hesitated for a moment, the question in his mind eating away at him. "I'm sorry to ask, but I was wondering where the white haired boy is? I was certain he usually worked at this time."

Miranda's eyes widened in shock, clearly not having expected him to ask that. "I'm not sure..." she mumbled. "He didn't call in this morning. But I'll let him know you asked when he comes in for his next shift."

Tyki frowned a little, but nodded as she moved to take the next persons order. It was definitely strange to hear that he hadn't bothered to call in, given he was convinced the boy never took a day off.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, he turned his attention back to Sheryl talking his ear off. The boy had been nothing more than an annoyance to him since he'd started coming here, what did he care if he hadn't had the courtesy to call in sick.

If anything else, it meant he would finally have his name spelled right on the cup. Speaking of, he glanced down to see and his eyes widened in surprise. Once again it was spelled the same way the boy had spelled it the first time: Tiki. He wasn't sure if it was an accident or done on purpose, but the same feeling spread through him as he continued to stare at it as he left the building, wondering what it could possibly mean.


End file.
